The present invention generally relates to devices for improving user control of arc welding equipment. In particular, the invention relates to audible feedback systems utilized in connection with remotely operated arc welding equipment.
Arc welding is widely used in the fabrication and repair of metallic structures. In a normal arc welding situation the user learns to control the electrode so as to produce a satisfactory weld by watching and listening. A skillful arc welder learns to recognize the sights and sounds associated with a good weld. Remotely operated welding equipment is used when hostile environments preclude the safe and efficient use of human workers at the site of the welding. In these situtations the remotely situated user effects the desired welding operation through the use of remotely operated power driven manipulators such as "robot arms" and the like. Users of remotely operated manipulators traditionally monitor manipulator position and welding operations through the use of closed circuit television. This enables the operator to see the effects of his control inputs in real time and make appropriate adjustments. Video feedback systems do not, however, provide the same amount of information concerning the welding operation as is available to a welding operator in a typical on-site situation.
Various schemes exist in the prior art for providing user feedback information on force, speed, displacement and other motion related parameters. While these feedback systems (such as the one disclosed in applicants' co-pending application Ser. No. 466,433 filed Feb. 15, 1983) systems aid in user control of the manipulator arms, they are not directly related to the welding operation and serve only to improve control of the manipulator arm.